


Mystery Kids Audio Journal

by AwesomeWriterOfNerds



Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Psychonauts, mystery kids - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWriterOfNerds/pseuds/AwesomeWriterOfNerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mystery Kids decides to record their various adventures by making an audio journal about them. Many shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Kids Audio Journal

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs.**

 “Testing, testing, one, two, three. Hello? Is this thing on? Hey Wybes, you sure you turned it on? It doesn’t look- okay, okay, I believe you and your gadgetry know-how, just- _no_ , I didn’t say that sarcastically! Fine, _whatever_ , can I just get started with this already? Okay, _thank you_.”

“Alright, so this is the Mystery Kids journal log, uh, entry number one, I guess? I dunno, this is all Dipper’s dumb idea. He said that if the Mystery Kids is gonna be a ‘serious thing’ then we’re gonna need to keep record of everything that happened, and as the leader, apparently I get the ‘honor’ to do the first one. I don’t even know what I’m supposed to say in these, I agreed just to get that little twerp to stop bugging me to do this. Yeah, you heard me, Dipper. _You_ are a little _twerp_. Twenty years from now, we’re going to show this to your kids and they’re going to know what a little twerp you are, and it’s all your fault because _you_ made me do this stupid thing.”

“Pfft, yeah, like this weirdo club’s gonna last _that_ long.”

“Okay, uh, at least he _did_ give me some guidelines on what I need to say on these. Let me see here… things I need to say… first is entry number. Already did that, so next is… name of the speaker. Well, this is Coraline, if it’s not obvious already. Third is… date of the recording. Man, I don’t even remember what day it is. Uh, I think it’s… the 18 th of June? And the fourth is… location of the recording? Uh, the Mystery Shack, _duh_. Lastly… oh man, that’s wordy. Um… a brief summary of important events that has happened, is currently happening, or will happen in the near future.”

“Oh, you want to know things that will happen in the near future? How about _my fist_ colliding with _your face_? I can guarantee you that that will happen _very_ soon.”

“Okay, okay, serious… uh, well, there’s that portal fiasco yesterday. That one was pretty big, what’s with the government showing up and the twins’ smelly old troll having a secret brother and all. Also, psycho couple got officially stationed here last week. I guess that’s important too. Besides those, I can’t think of anything else. I guess that’s it?”

“So, that has been entry number one of Dip’s dumb idea. Probably the last one, too. We’d most likely forget all about this by tomorrow and _never_ make another one again. Well, okay, that’s not really fair. They’re all dorks… but they’re not your everyday dorks. On the slim chance that this might continue… I think this would be interesting. And no, Dipper, I still think this is dumb.”

“So, uh… bye? How do you even end these? I need to figure that out.”


End file.
